<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper Plane Boy by opelqie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736396">Paper Plane Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelqie/pseuds/opelqie'>opelqie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, High School AU, M/M, No Smut, Skephalo, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, adding tags as I go, i think, no beta read we die like my motivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelqie/pseuds/opelqie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all cut off as the boy felt something sharp hit his head from behind. The sudden movement made him flinch and sat bolt upright. Pupils tiny like little magical dust still floating in the air, brightness blinding for a second and waking him up from a nap that was slowly taking over.</p><p>A raven, fluffy-haired boy laughing loudly without any shame in the world hadn't realized the annoyed stare he was receiving.</p><p>-</p><p>ON HIATUS<br/>doing some changes so i took the chapters down for a bit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>doing some changes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>doing some changes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. an accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>doing some changes</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are very appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>